<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gratitude by Kaslyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412302">Gratitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna'>Kaslyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Zelda pray to her, Lilith decides to pay her high priestess a visit, and give her a reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly this is just straight up trashy porn. But like softer than most of what I write??? I don't know, blame Taylor for this. I hope everyone enjoys. Also this takes some liberties with the timeline of the show but do I care? No, I do not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, the room dim and bathed in warm light from the fireplace. Zelda sat, attempting to focus on what she had just read, finding little success. She was tired, run ragged. Sighing in frustration she threw the book down onto her desk and sat back in her chair. She lit a cigarette in her holder and brought it to her lips, hoping the nicotine would soothe her enough to finish the work she had before she turned in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock,” a voice startled her, though she did not show it. Looking up Zelda saw Lilith standing in front of her desk, a small smirk on the demoness’ face. Zelda frowned, sure that that smirk could mean nothing good.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith,” she breathed, cautious as the other woman rounded the desk to stand next to her, “What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually it’s more like what can <em> I </em> do for <em> you</em>?” Lilith threw back, “After all, you <em> are </em> my biggest supporter at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda gulped, “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying,” Lilith chuckled, “That I’ve come here with the intent to thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Zelda could respond the other woman was on her knees before her. Zelda wanted to order her to stand, finding it odd to see Lilith in such a position, but found herself strangely unable to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“You can refuse me, of course,” Lilith’s voice was a soft, sultry murmur, “But I don’t think you want to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s answer came in the form of letting her legs spread, and a hand shaky with desire moving to lift her skirt to bunch at her hips. Lilith let out a chuckle at her eagerness and batted her hand out of the way to take care of removing Zelda’s underwear, sliding it slowly down her legs. She made quick work of Zelda’s shoes to finish the deed, and then took a moment to look at the other woman so bared to her.</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment Zelda became impatient, her hand going to the other woman’s head. She did not force Lilith to move, simply resting there as encouragement. Lilith obliged Zelda’s wish and moved to leave kisses along her thighs, getting slowly closer to where Zelda needed her the most.</p><p> </p><p>When Lilith finally ended her torment, it was with a long lick along the length of her. A noise escaped Zelda before she could contain it, her hips rolling towards the demoness’ face to chase the feeling. Lilith’s licks were long and slow at first, teasing more than they gave relief. Zelda had been dripping wet and ready from the moment the other woman went on her knees before her, and she practically ached from desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith, please,” she finally rasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor dear,” Lilith cooed in response, but she acquiesced nevertheless, finding Zelda’s clit and giving it a playful licking before sucking it firmly between her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda cried out hoarsely at the sensation, unable to stop herself from grasping Lilith’s hair under her hand to keep her there. Lilith became relentless then, alternating licks and sucking with soft kisses until Zelda was a hopelessly aroused mess beneath her. It was not quite enough, however; Zelda teetered on the edge, never quite getting high enough to fall off it.</p><p> </p><p>“I need more,” she demanded, panting heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“More of what?” Lilith pulled back to ask, blinking up at her with faux innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Zelda was too far gone to play around.</p><p> </p><p>“Me where?” Lilith had a shit eating grin on her face that Zelda wanted to wipe off instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside of me,” Zelda growled, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course,” Lilith replied, and went back to focusing her mouth on Zelda’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>Before Zelda could become too frustrated to stop her and protest, Lilith roughly pushed two fingers inside of her and twisted them, hard. She quickly found the spot inside of Zelda that made stars dance behind her eyelids, and it was almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lilith flicked her tongue just under the hood of Zelda’s clit at the exact same moment she added a third finger and pressed against that spot, hard. Zelda came, shouting Lilith’s name as the pleasure nearly blinded her, Lilith continuing her ministrations to drag the orgasm out. </p><p> </p><p>When Zelda came down finally, Lilith was resting her head on her thigh. Zelda moved her hands to her shoulders and pulled. Lilith went willingly, coming up and kissing her. Zelda moaned softly at the taste of herself on the other woman’s tongue, mixed with the taste of brimstone and something indescribable and undoubtedly ancient. </p><p> </p><p>“May I touch you?” Zelda implored as they pulled apart finally.</p><p> </p><p>“Another time, perhaps,” Lilith replied softly, “Unfortunately, I only had <em> just </em> enough time to give you your reward-no more.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda let out a noise of displeasure and Lilith shushed her, leaning in to kiss her once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Until the next time,” Lilith whispered, millimeters from Zelda’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Before Zelda could think of a reply, the other woman had disappeared, leaving Zelda alone and still aching to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she simply cleaned herself up, deciding to call it a night and go to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have other fic ideas in mind... but my ability to write is a bit shot, so no promises as to when it'll actually happen lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>